Catastrophe Damsel
by October Lynx
Summary: The life of Kuroro Lucilfer, a psychiatrist, was normal and rather boring, before he was facing a young headstrong, non-cooperative, and rebellious Kurapika Hibiki, who came with a strong delusion about her as a sole survivor of Kuruta Massacre, lead by him, 5 years ago. Chapter 4 UPDATED!
1. Pilot

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_**Genre: **Sci-Fi, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, etc _

_**Rate:** T, well, just for safety, though this chapter sounds lighter_

_**Pairing(s):** no official pairing for this chapter, may change in later chapters_

_**Warning:** Female IC, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, AU, etc_

_**Do not flame me about stuff that I've mentions above**_

_**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**_

* * *

**Catastrophe Damsel**

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

H. Kaoru

2012

* * *

"Dr. Lucilfer", ujar pemuda berambut coklat itu,

"Ya?", sahut pemuda itu singkat dengan nada datar,

"Ini", pemuda berkacamata itu menaruh sebuah berkas berisi data pasien diatas meja Kuroro, sang dokter.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, ia menaruh cangkir kopinya diatas meja, kemudian mengambil berkas yang tadi diberikan oleh asistennya itu,

"Terima kasih, Leorio", ujarnya, ia masih belum membuka berkas itu,

"Ya, sama-sama, semoga harimu menyenangkan, Dokter", sahutnya sambil tersenyum dan menutup pintu, sepeninggal Leorio, Kuroro mulai membuka berkas tersebut dan membacanya, nama yang tertera di halaman pertama pada berkas itu tampak menarik perhatiannya,

"Hn, Kurapika...Hibiki", gumamnya pelan dengan nada bosan.

* * *

Gadis itu berambut pirang, dengan postur semampai dan tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil untuk ukuran gadis seusia dirinya, rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya dengan poni panjangnya yang nyaris membuat matanya tak terlihat, ia menunduk dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan kekesalannya, sesekali mata _cerulean_ itu mendelik dan melirik dengan sorot yang sangat sinis pada orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana, Ibu?", desis gadis itu dengan nada bertanya, disampingnya terlihat seorang wanita berambut kecoklatan dengan wajah formal yang membuatnya terlihat berada diusia 40-an, dan wanita itu memegangi tangan anak gadisnya dengan cara yang membuat anak itu terlihat seperti seorang pengutil di swalayan yang tertangkap basah oleh satpam penjaga dan hendak dibawa ke kantor polisi terdekat,

"_Youth Centre_, Kurapika, dan jangan menyalahkan aku karena ini ulahmu sendiri", tegas wanita itu tanpa melepaskan pegangannya dari anak gadisnya yang menatapnya dengan kegusaran yang benar-benar tampak, bahkan dalam raut wajahnya,

"Yah, terserah, lagipula aku tidak menyesal", jawab Kurapika dengan nada mengejek, sama sekali ia tidak menunjukkan penyesalan apapun atas apa yang dilakukannya. Wanita itu menghela nafas lelah, lalu ia berujar,

"Dengar, kita sudah sepakat bahwa kau akan menjalani terapi disini sampai kau menyesal telah mengacaukan pesta pertunanganmu sendiri", ia menatap Kurapika dengan lembut, mencoba membuat anak gadisnya itu menuruti kata-katanya,

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Bu, aku tidak menyesal atas apa pun yang kulakukan", Kurapika membalas perkataan sang ibu dengan nada suara yang penuh dengan penekanan,

"Tapi kau menyerang salah satu kerabat ayahmu, Pak Uvogin, dengan menggunakan rantai pengikat pagar rumah, Kurapika, itu terlalu berlebihan", sang ibu membalas perkataan gadis itu, mengingatkannya dengan cara terbaik, yah, setidaknya dia berpikir demikian, agar anak itu mau mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf, tapi nampaknya usahanya sia-sia sekali karena Kurapika tidak terlihat menyesal sedikitpun,

"Bu, dia adalah anggota Genei Ryodan, kelompok pencuri yang telah membantai sukuku, memangnya salah kalau aku memukulnya?", Kurapika berargumen lagi, wanita itu menghela nafas dan mencoba bersabar menghadapi apapun yang menimpa putri semata wayangnya ini,

"Dengar sayang, kau terlalu terobsesi dengan khayalanmu, dan menurutku itu tidak akan baik untuk masa depanmu", wanita itu berujar pada Kurapika dengan nada lembut, dibelainya rambut keemasan gadis itu,

"Tidak! Itu bukan khayalan, aku tahu itu", jawab Kurapika sambil menampik belaian lembut sang bunda dirambutnya, lalu berusaha menarik tangannya dari wanita itu, sehingga sang ibu menahannya lebih kuat,

"Hentikan Kurapika, kumohon", pintanya dengan suara yang terdengar begitu sendu,

"Kau tidak berhak memberitahuku apa yang harus kulakukan, karena kau bukan ibuku!", seru gadis itu, masih berusaha memberontak, namun sang ibu menahannya lagi, kali ini ia memeluk Kurapika,

"Aku paham akan hal itu, maafkan aku", katanya lirih, Kurapika pun terdiam untuk kali ini, lalu membiarkan wanita itu memeluknya,

"Yang jelas aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Shalnark, karena dia juga anggota Genei Ryodan", kata gadis itu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk membisu, hingga tak sepatah katapun terdengar lagi, diantara keduanya, sepanjang perjalanan menuju sebuah tempat yang disebut _Youth Centre_ itu.

* * *

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan, Nona Hibiki?", tanya Kuroro sopan pada gadis berambut pirang itu, yang kini duduk dihadapannya dengan ibunya berada disampingnya,

"Yang kuinginkan? Tentu saja kematianmu, dan...duniaku yang kau hancurkan, Danchou Laba-laba", gadis itu berujar sinis, ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dadanya dan menatap Kuroro dengan penuh kebencian yang terpijar dengan sangat jelas dikedua bola mata _cerulean_-nya,

"Danchou Laba-laba? Apa maksudmu?", balas Kuroro sambil mencantumkan jawaban gadis itu dalam memonya, pandangannya ia alihkan dari Kurapika ke ibunya yang duduk tepat disisi kanan gadis itu, wanita itu berkesah pelan,

"Inilah yang kuhadapi setiap hari, Dr. Lucilfer, ia terus membicarakan tentang-", wanita itu terpaksa menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat putri semata wayangnya itu memalingkan wajahnya dengan penuh gerutu dan ia beranjak dari kursinya,

"Kurapika, kau mau kemana? Kurapika?", ia memanggil gadis itu, Kurapika menggerutkan keningnya,

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan orang yang telah mengetuai pembantaian sukuku", jawab Kurapika dengan nada tegas yang terdengar penuh emosi, wanita itu pun segera berdiri dan menahan tangan gadis itu,

"Sayang, Dr. Lucilfer hanya ingin membantumu..", lirih wanita itu sambil terus menahan tangan Kurapika yang juga terus berusaha melepaskan diri dan hendak pergi dari sana,

"Kurapika-", panggil Kuroro tiba-tiba sambil berdiri di balik mejanya, sejujurnya ia merasa tertantang menghadapi gadis belia yang sepertinya sangat membenci dirinya ini, ditambah lagi sang gadis ternyata mengganggapnya sebagai, 'Danchou Laba-laba' yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya, benar-benar pasien yang menarik,

"Apa yang kau inginkan?", tanya pemuda itu dengan nada tenang, gadis itu berbalik dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam, yang seakan bisa membunuhnya jika gadis itu adalah seorang telepatis—orang yang bisa berhubungan dengan alam pemikiran orang lain hanya dengan memikirkannya—namun kenyataannya tidak demikian, gadis bernama Kurapika Hibiki ini hanya seorang putri tunggal keluarga Hibiki yang termahsyur dengan tambang _rare metal_-nya, tidak mungkin ia adalah seorang telepatis, ia hanya seorang gadis biasa, gadis kaya biasa, yang kebetulan memiliki imajinasi yang terlalu tinggi, dan mengira dirinya adalah orang lain, hn...mungkin saja.

"Aku tidak memiliki kepentingan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Dokter", Kurapika menjawab dengan nada yang agaknya terdengar mengejek saat menyebutkan kata 'dokter' , Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah yang terlihat menyebalkan dimata gadis itu,

"Apa?", tanyanya sinis, Kuroro sedikit heran mendengarnya, belum pernah ia menghadapi seorang pasien yang membencinya sampai seperti ini, yah, sepertinya kali ini akan sulit.

* * *

"Bagaimana pertemuan pertamamu dengan gadis Hibiki itu, Dr. Lucilfer?", tanya Leorio saat mereka sedang makan siang, Kuroro terdiam selama beberapa saat, lalu tertawa dengan nada yang tidak terdengar senang, malah cenderung miris,

"Entahlah, dia sangat merepotkan", jawab Kuroro tenang, Leorio terkejut mendengarnya,

"Sejauh ini aku belum pernah mendengarmu mengeluh soal pasienmu, Dr. Lucilfer", Leorio merespon komentar Kuroro tentang pasiennya barusan, Kuroro mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan wajah bingung, ia menghela nafas pelan,

"Benarkah?", ia berkata singkat, lalu memasukkan potongan kecil croissant yang dipesannya untuk makan siang itu kedalam mulutnya,

"Ya, selama ini setiap aku bertanya tentang pasienmu, kau selalu menjawabnya dengan, 'bukan masalah', 'terlalu mudah', dan...'aku tidak yakin dia sampai harus datang padaku'..", balas Leorio sambil menirukan cara Kuroro bicara tentang para pasiennya yang dulu, Kuroro sendiri tertegun mendengarnya, ia tak bisa bicara selama beberapa saat karena komentar barusan terlalu tepat baginya, namun itu mengartikan satu hal, yaitu bahwa gadis yang datang padanya jam 10 pagi tadi adalah jawaban atas doa-doanya selama ini,

_Oh, tidak_, pikir Kuroro saat teringat akan doanya semalam, dimana ia memohon pada Tuhan untuk mengakhiri hari-harinya yang membosankan, dan sebagai seorang psikiater muda yang jenius, ia tahu bahwa bunuh diri adalah hal konyol, tentu saja, dan ia tidak terpikir kesana saat mengharapkan Tuhan mengakhiri kehidupannya yang dipenuhi dengan rutinitas yang membosankan seperti selama ini, namun jika saja ia tahu bahwa akhir dari hidup yang membosankan berarti mendapatkan bencana, ia akan memilih untuk tidak pernah mengakhiri hidup membosankannya itu.

Kuroro menghela nafas lelah, membayangkan bahwa ia telah membuat kesalahan besar dengan berdoa seperti itu tadi malam mengganggu nafsu makannya, sehingga ia kehilangan selera makannya dan meninggalkan mejanya begitu saja.

Sementara asistennya Leorio tak mampu bereaksi apapun saat melihat pemuda itu berdiri dan membersihkan pinggir-pinggir mulutnya dengan tisu lalu beranjak pergi dari sana tanpa membayar terlebih dahulu, yang artinya ialah yang harus membayarkannnya.

* * *

"Apa-apaan sikapmu tadi, Kurapika?", seru wanita itu ketika mereka sampai dirumah, Kurapika tidak menyahut sama sekali, ia memutuskan untuk diam, seperti biasanya, dan langsung melesat menuju kamar tidurnya yang terletak dilantai atas,

"Kurapika, aku bicara padamu! Turun kesini, sekarang!", ia berseru lagi, yang lagi-lagi tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh gadis muda berambut pirang itu, yang masih saja meneruskan perjalanannya menuju kamar tidurnya, lalu ia menyerah, menghela nafas lelah sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa, lalu berdiri lagi dan mengambil whiski yang berada dalam lemari pendingin.

"Akh...kehidupan yang berat..", gumamnya sambil menenggak minuman beralkohol dengan suhu rendah itu, lalu ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala sofa, dan memijat kedua pelipisnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan satunya memegang gelas berisi minuman itu.

Kurapika menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan bersandar dibaliknya, ia menghembuskan nafas yang terdengar seperti orang yang menahan tangis, berat sekali, seperti melepaskan rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya dan menghimpitnya sampai ia hampir kesulitan bernafas, airmata jatuh ke pipinya yang dingin dan ia segera menyekanya dengan punggung tangannya, perlahan ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dan duduk dengan posisi bersandar pada daun pintu dibelakangnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya dan menangis terisak-isak.

Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan untuk saat ini, namun yang jelas ia hanya ingin menangis, menumpahkan segenap rasa yang berkecamuk hebat di dalam ruang hatinya yang semakin sempit dan penuh terisi oleh banyak hal yang ia inginkan dan tidak, tapi yang pasti ada satu kata yang terus ia lirihkan dalam hembusan nafasnya yang bergetar,

"Mama..mama...".

* * *

Sebuah kertas berada dalam jarak pandang psikiater muda itu, hari ini, untuk kesekian kalinya, ia kembali meneliti berkas-berkas berisi data-data tentang gadis muda berusia 17 tahun itu, Kurapika.

Banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti tentang delusi yang dialami oleh gadis belia itu, ia lahir dari sepasang insan yang berbahagia di keluarga Hibiki yang termahsyur, sekolahnya baik-baik saja, berprestasi malah, lingkungan tempat ia dibesarkan sangat indah, terlalu seperti mimpi bahkan, jika dibandingkan dengan anak-anak seusianya.

Satu-satunya hal buruk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup gadis itu hanyalah kematian ibu kandungnya 10 tahun yang lalu, ketika gadis itu masih 7 tahun, lalu sang ayah menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita yang luar biasa—dalam arti positif—saat gadis itu berusia 13 tahun.

"Apa yang salah dengan gadis ini?", gumam Kuroro sambil berpikir keras, sungguh sangat tidak wajar jika hal sepele semacam itu membuatnya berubah dari gadis manis yang menyenangkan menjadi gadis pemberontak dan cenderung bersikap negatif seperti yang ia lihat tadi pagi.

Ia mengambil foto Kurapika yang berada di halaman paling depan dalam berkas itu, tersisip dengan rapi berkat sebuah penjepit kertas yang menahan foto itu agar tetap berada ditempatnya, diamatinya struktur pembentuk ekspresi di wajah gadis itu, sebagai seorang psikiater, ia pasti tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres, namun nyatanya, nihil.

"Dr. Lucilfer, sudah jam 9, sebaiknya kau pulang", ujar Leorio dari balik pintu yang terbuka 1/4 bagian itu, Kuroro terkejut sedikit, ia menghela nafas pelan,

"Baiklah, aku akan segera membereskannya", sahut Kuroro datar, ia pun segera merapikan berkas milik Kurapika Hibiki tersebut beserta meja kerjanya,

"Biar kutebak-", ujar Leorio tiba-tiba, Kuroro berhenti sebentar dari aktivitas berberesnya dan menoleh pada Leorio,

"Kau menghabiskan seharian ini untuk memahami gadis itu berdasarkan data-data yang ada, benar?", Leorio melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir,

"Yah, begitulah", Kuroro berkesah pelan, ia pasrah saja menjawab pertanyaan itu sejujurnya, lagipula tak ada yang bisa ia katakan selain itu, dan apa gunanya berbohong, terutama pada Leorio yang sudah menjadi asistennya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

* * *

"Kau datang lagi? Kukira kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku, Nona Hibiki", Kuroro berujar setengah bertanya pada gadis yang kini duduk dengan manis dihadapannya,

"Jangan bercanda, siapa yang mau bertemu denganmu-", tukas Kurapika sinis, "Aku disini karena kau menjadwalkan terapi untukku setiap hari selasa, dan menurutmu sekarang ini hari apa?", gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tak lebih dari serangkaian kalimat yang menunjukkan keengganannya untuk datang hari itu, Kuroro tersenyum tipis,

"Baiklah, Nona Hi-", Kuroro bermaksud menyetujui gadis itu,

"Kurapika", potong sang gadis cepat, entah kenapa ia tidak begitu suka dipanggil dengan sebutan begitu,

"Oh, jadi Kurapika, apa yang ingin kau katakan hari ini?", tanya Kuroro, sedikit beramah-tamah, pada gadis bermata _cerulean_ itu,

"Yang ingin kukatakan...aku membencimu", Kurapika berujar cepat, kata-kata itu terlintas begitu saja dikepalanya saat ia diminta mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya oleh pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Kuroro menghela nafas lelah, seharian kemarin ia habiskan untuk mencari tahu tentang gadis itu dan hari ini ia menghadapinya secara langsung, namun semuanya tidak sedikitpun memberinya gambaran mengenai apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini dan mengapa ia juga berada dalam delusinya, padahal kenyataannya, mereka belum pernah sekalipun bertemu sebelum senin kemarin, dan itu membuatnya bingung,

"Dengar, kita belum pernah bertemu dan aku bukan seorang...apa yang kau katakan kemarin?", ujar Kuroro tegas, ia berusaha mencairkan suasana yang nampak begitu tegang ini, karena tanpa bantuan dari sang pasien sendiri, mustahil untuk menghilangkan delusi yang berada dalam kepalanya itu,

"Danchou Laba-laba, pemimpin dari sebuah kelompok bernama Genei Ryodan atau Laba-laba, yang mendalangi pembantaian Suku Kuruta, sukuku, demi mengambil mata merah kami, puas?", papar Kurapika dengan nada sinis yang masih tercermin bahkan dalam mimik dan nada suaranya, Kuroro sedikitnya terkesan dengan imajinasi gadis ini yang begitu lengkap dan terstruktur, seolah itu bukanlah sebuah bayangan abstrak yang hadir untuk melindungi pikiran seorang individu dari apapun yang bermaksud membuatnya trauma,

"Oh, kau membuatku terkesan Kurapika..._dan membuatnya terdengar sulit untuk diatasi_", ujar Kuroro yang meninggalkan bagian akhir kalimat itu untuk pemikirannya sendiri, ia harus mengakui, bahwa ini adalah pasien pertamanya yang membencinya, tidak kooperatif, dan menaruhnya sebagai peran antagonis dalam 'dunia'nya, sehingga akan sangat sulit baginya untuk mendekat pada sang penderita.

Kuroro memutuskan untuk diam sambil mengamati struktur pembentuk ekspresi di wajah gadis itu, dan ia dapat membuat satu kesimpulan bahwa gadis ini akan menjadi pasiennya untuk waktu yang sangat panjang dan berbagai terapi yang sangat banyak, kecuali ia bisa mempersingkatnya,

_Ah, mungkin aku bisa menerapkan penelitianku padanya_, ia berpikir sambil terus memandangi wajah gadis yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis dan sorot mata yang tajam,

"Bisa kau mempercepat ini? Aku harus mengikuti jamuan minum teh, 2 jam lagi", Kurapika tiba-tiba bicara dan membuyarkan pikiran Kuroro yang dalam,

"Oh, baiklah, lagipula kita juga sudah selesai", sahut Kuroro sopan, ia pun beranjak dan membukakan pintu untuk gadis pirang ini,

"Sampai bertemu selasa depan, Kurapika", ujarnya ramah, sementara gadis itu hanya melangkah perlahan menuju pintu dan melirik sinis dengan ekor matanya saat ia berada tepat disamping sang pemuda,

"Aku tak akan menantikannya", ujarnya sinis sebelum ia berlalu, Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum tipis tanpa melepaskan matanya dari punggung gadis Hibiki itu,

"Hn, kita lihat saja, Kurapika", gumamnya pelan.

* * *

_**A/N:** so, how was it?_

_well, this is my first Sci-Fi story, if you may asked, and I hope you all like it._

_End words, review please..._


	2. Confusion, Agree and Disagreement

_**Hello minna-san, here's the second chapter of Catastrophe Damsel, I hope you like it~**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_**Genre: **Sci-Fi(?), Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, a little bit Gore, etc_

_**Rate:** T, well, just for safety, I don't know how am I supposed to rate this chapter though ^^  
_

_**Pairing(s):** no official pairing for this chapter, may change in later chapters_

_**Warning:** Female IC, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, AU, etc_

_**Do not flame me about stuff that I've mentions above**_

_**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**_

* * *

_**Summary:** After her rejection, Kuroro tried to knows better about the girl by asking her step-mother, and ends up in confusion, but then again, the same girl came to his room, saying that she's agree._

* * *

**Catastrophe Damsel**

**Chapter 2: Confusion, Agree and Disagreement **

H. Kaoru

2012

* * *

Kurapika menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan perasaan tak menentu, ia belum mengantuk, tapi sang mama sudah menyuruhnya tidur sejak jam 8 tadi,

_"Putri tidak tidur larut, Kurapika"_, ia mengingat perkataan sang bunda tadi, tapi percuma, sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam tapi matanya masih belum juga redup.

Kurapika sudah mencoba segala cara agar ia segera tertidur malam itu, mulai dari menghitung domba, mendongengi diri sendiri dengan kisah yang membosankan, hingga membaca buku dengan penerangan seadanya, semua itu ia lakukan agar ia bisa terlelap, tapi...tak satupun berhasil membuat Sang Putri tertidur malam itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya, berharap ia bisa tidur segera agar tak merepotkan siapapun esok hari.

Ditengah-tengah antara ia dan tidurnya, gadis itu tiba-tiba mendengar suara-suara gaduh, yang langsung saja membuat segenap inderanya terbangun kaget.

"Siapa..itu?", gumamnya dengan suara bergetar karena takut, ia duduk diatas tempat tidur besarnya dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya erat, wajahnya terlihat pucat, suara-suara tadi semakin terdengar, sepertinya ada aktivitas yang menyita begitu banyak orang di tengah malam ini.

Tak lama kemudian suara-suara langkah diatas rumput tadi menghilang, Kurapika menghela nafas lega dan memegang dadanya untuk meredakan gemuruh detak jantungnya, ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan berusaha tertidur, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang ia kenal, suara ayahnya,

"Siapa..kalian?", ia berujar dingin, namun nada gentar terdengar dalam suaranya yang biasanya terdengar tenang dan bijak, Kurapika mengerutkan dahinya, ia merangkak ke tepian tempat tidurnya dan turun, lalu melangkah pelan menuju jendela yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, gadis itu sedikit menyibak tirai di kamarnya, dan mengintip dari baliknya, mata _cerulean_-nya menangkap sosok ayahnya yang sedang berdiri dihadapan seorang pria berjubah biru tua panjang, kerahnya dihiasi bulu-bulu aneh, dan didahinya terlihat sebuah tanda yang tak asing bagi gadis itu,

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di ensiklopedia yang ada di perpustakaan", gumamnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari sana, lalu ia mendengar pria itu berujar,

"Kami...Laba-laba", ia berkata dengan dingin dan pembawaan yang penuh dengan kepercayaan diri, aura yang ditampilkan pemuda itu membuat sang gadis merinding.

Kemudian ia terdiam mematung, tangannya yang memegang tirai terjatuh hingga tirai itu kembali tertutup, matanya terbelalak dengan penuh intensitas, merah...darah..ia melihat ayahnya dibunuh didepan matanya sendiri...dengan kepala terpenggal.

* * *

"Apa Nyonya bisa menyetujui prosedur ini?", Kuroro berujar sopan pada seorang wanita setengah baya dihadapannya, tak lupa dengan seorang gadis pirang berwajah dingin disamping wanita itu,

"Bagaimana ya..", ia berkata ragu, lalu melirik pada anak gadisnya yang tidak mengubah ekspresinya sedikitpun,

"Aku menolak jadi kelinci percobaanmu, Dr. Lucilfer", Kurapika akhirnya menyatakan pendapatnya, ia terlihat kesal,

"Kurapika..", wanita itu berkata lirih, ia menatap anak gadisnya dengan penuh rasa sedih, namun gadis belia itu justru membalasnya dengan sorot tajam,

"Tidak, Bu, aku tidak mau menjalani prosedur itu", ujarnya tegas, namun nada bicaranya terdengar lebih lunak ketimbang saat ia menyatakan pendapatnya pada Kuroro tadi,

"Berapa besar kemungkinannya untuk sembuh, Dokter?", wanita itu bertanya serius, rasanya tak ada salahnya mencoba prosedur apapun selama itu tidak memiliki resiko terhadap nyawa putrinya, dan memiliki kemungkinan untuk menyembuhkan delusinya,

"Apa? Ibu...kau tidak serius kan?", Kurapika membela haknya, ia tidak mau menjadi percobaan atas penelitian Dokter mengesalkan yang katanya mampu untuk memasuki alam 'dunia'nya agar bisa diterjemahkan dan diselesaikan,

"Cukup besar, sekitar 60-80%", kata Kuroro, wanita itu terlihat senang, namun anak gadisnya tidak, "Aku...tetap tidak mau", katanya sinis, yang membuat raut wajah ibunya berubah marah.

"Kurapika, sekali saja, menurutlah!", bentak wanita itu, Kuroro tertegun menyaksikan pertengkaran wanita itu dengan putri tirinya, ia melihat sorot terkejut dan tidak terima dimata cerulean gadis pirang itu, namun disaat yang sama, mata itu tergenang oleh airmata yang sedetik kemudian lenyap begitu saja,

"Kurapika", ia berujar pelan pada gadis itu,

"Apa?", tanya Kurapika dengan nada sinis di suaranya yang terdengar agak parau, Kuroro tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu,

"Dengar, menurutku ibumu ada benarnya, lagipula..aku berjanji bahwa prosedur ini tak akan menyiksamu", ia berkata lagi, berusaha membuat gadis itu yakin padanya, namun Kurapika tak menjawab lagi, hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sedikit lebih lunak, namun tetap sinis, kemudian menoleh pada ibunya, dan menatap mata wanita itu cukup lama,

"Ibu..", lirihnya, wanita itu hanya mengangguk, dan seketika raut wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi tajam, sebelum kemudian ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi,

"Aku membencimu! Kau, Danchou Laba-laba, dan kau!-", ia menoleh dan menunjuk pada ibunya dengan penuh rasa benci dalam matanya,

"Kau bukan ibuku!", bentaknya, lalu gadis itu pergi dengan membanting pintu klinik tersebut.

Tangis wanita itu pecah seketika,

"Dokter, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, anak itu..", ia berujar sedih sambil tersedu-sedu, Kuroro terdiam sambil berpikir, sebagai seorang psikiater, ia dapat membaca bahwa semua data-data yang didapatnya tentang Kurapika memiliki sebuah kekurangan besar yang mendasar, yaitu tidak adanya gambaran mengenai kehidupannya yang sebenarnya, bagaimana sang ayah berlaku dirumah, bagaimana ia menanggapi kematian ibunya, dan bagaimana ia memandang istri baru ayahnya.

Dengan satu helaan nafas, pemuda ia kembali pada sosoknya yang berkepala dingin, "Nyonya, tenanglah", ia berkata pelan, "Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk bisa menolong putrimu, tapi sebelumnya-", ia berkata tegas, wanita itu lalu menghapus airmatanya dan memandang lurus ke mata onyx pemuda itu,

"Sebelumnya?", ia bertanya dengan nada bingung,

"Sebelumnya aku ingin kau menceritakan apapun yang kau ketahui tentang putrimu", Kuroro berujar tenang, lalu ia melihat wanita itu menyeka airmatanya dan memejamkan mata, seperti mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sembari mengingat segala sesuatunya,

"Kalau aku menceritakan ini semua, maukah kau bersumpah untuk merahasiakannya, Dokter?", ia berujar ragu, Kuroro membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis,

"Tentu, seorang psikiater tak akan mengatakan rahasia pasien pada siapapun tanpa izin dari si pasien sendiri, atau keluarganya", jawabnya dengan nada sopan dan professional, wanita itu lalu menghela nafas singkat,

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan apa yang kutahu", wanita itu berujar tegas.

* * *

_"Sheila, perkenalkan, ini putriku, Kurapika", ujar pria itu, disampingnya terlihat seorang gadis berusia 12 tahun yang dingin, kepalanya tertunduk dan ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam, _

_"Kurapika, namaku Sheila, senang berkenalan denganmu", ia berujar ramah, sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan pada putri dari pria itu. _

_Gadis bernama Kurapika tetap tak bergeming, ia hanya menunduk, meski tangan kecilnya terulur dengan gerakan perlahan. _

_"Kurapika", ujarnya sendu, entah, tapi menurut wanita itu, cara bicaranya terdengar demikian, sendu, sepertinya ia benar-benar terpuruk dalam kedukaan. _

_"Kurapika, Sheila ini adalah calon ibumu, bersikap baiklah", kata pria itu, Sheila diam saja menyaksikan gadis itu juga tetap diam, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan ayahnya dan berjalan kearahnya, tetap dengan kepala tertunduk, _

_"Sheila, aku ada rapat, Kurapika kutitipkan padamu ya", ujarnya lagi, kali ini sambil beranjak pergi, meninggalkan dua perempuan itu dalam keheningan. _

_"Kau mau..makan es krim?", Sheila bertanya pada gadis itu, namun Kurapika tidak menyahut dan tetap bertahan pada mimik dinginnya._

_ "Kurapika, lihat aku", ujar wanita itu lagi, kali ini ia sukses membuat gadis pirang itu menoleh, segera, ia memegang pipi gadis itu dan menatap lurus kedalam mata birunya, ada kesedihan disana, kesedihan yang tampak begitu menyesakkan. _

_"Apa yang kau inginkan, sebenarnya?", Kurapika bertanya dingin, nada suaranya tampak tak bersahabat, _

_"Aku...apa yang kaukira kuinginkan?", Sheila menjawab gadis itu dengan nada bingung, ia tak tahu mengapa si gadis bertanya seperti itu kepadanya,_

_ "Ayahku, kau menginginkannya, lalu setelah mendapatkannya nanti, kau akan menyingkirkan aku, bukan?", ia berkata dengan nada sinis, matanya tampak tajam dan begitu mengintimidasi, Sheila sampai kehabisan kata-kata ketika menatapnya, ia tidak habis pikir, mengapa gadis semuda ini bisa berpikiran sesinis itu?_

_ Kemudian, meskipun ia telah resmi menikahi ayahnya dan menjadi ibu tiri gadis belia itu, ia tidak mendapatkan jawabannya._

* * *

"Jadi, dia sudah bersikap sinis dan skeptis ketika kau bertemu dengannya?", tanya Kuroro dengan nada datar khas dokternya, ia memang menunjukkan kelasnya dengan cara bicara yang tegas namun tidak terkesan mengintimidasi itu.

"Yah, begitulah", jawab wanita itu dengan nada pasrah, ia tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk menyangkal hal tersebut.

"Selama satu tahun, aku berusaha mendekatkan diri pada anak itu, dia terlalu kesepian, dan aku ingin dia merasa aku, setidaknya, bisa diajak bicara", ia memulai dengan kisah yang lain lagi, Kuroro mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mencermatinya, menunggu wanita itu selesai dengan sendirinya,

"Tapi tetap saja, yah, seperti yang kau lihat tadi, tapi itu sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya", wanita itu menghela nafas saat mengisahkan putri tirinya itu,

"Hn, bagaimana dengan delusinya? Apa dia sudah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya?", Kuroro memulai topik lainnya. Wanita itu lalu menghela nafas singkat, ia kemudian berujar dengan nada sendu,

"Soal itu..entahlah, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Kurapika mengalami delusi-delusi itu, tapi aku pernah mendengar ayahnya mengeluhkan gadis itu, katanya, Kurapika pernah menolak untuk berjabat tangan dengan putri salah satu kerabatnya, dengan alasan bahwa gadis itu adalah salah satu, Genei Ryodan", terangnya panjang lebar, Kuroro menaruh perhatian khusus pada satu kata itu, 'Genei Ryodan'.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa nama gadis yang Kurapika sebut sebagai..Genei Ryodan ini?", Kuroro bertanya sopan, ia tidak berniat membuat wanita didepannya ini merasa takut untuk menceritakan segala hal tentang putrinya, Kurapika.

"Machi, Machi Harada, dua tahun yang lalu keluarga itu cukup dekat dengan kami, tapi sejak insiden penolakan Kurapika, kami dan keluarga Harada jarang berkomunikasi lagi, yah, kecuali secara professional", katanya tanpa menutupi apapun, Kuroro dapat menduga bahwa wanita ini akan mengatakan apapun asal ada jaminan bahwa itu dapat mempermudah proses kesembuhan Kurapika, dan ia akan memanfaatkan hal itu agar bisa segera menyelesaikan tesisnya, yang merupakan pengembangan dari penelitiannya mengenai teknologi yang akan diterapkannya pada gadis belia itu.

"Ah, sudah jam 11, aku harus segera kembali", wanita itu tiba-tiba berujar, Kuroro segera tersentak dan kembali dari alam pemikirannya,

"Oh, tentu, terima kasih atas kerjasamamu, Nyonya Hibiki", katanya singkat, sambil bangkit dan mempersilahkan wanita itu meninggalkan ruangannya, tentu dengan membukakan pintu untuk wanita cantik itu.

* * *

Sore itu, Kuroro kembali duduk dibalik mejanya, mencoba bersantai sambil mengingat-ingat pembicaraannya barusan, dengan ibu dari pasiennya, Kurapika.

Ia mengambil beberapa lembar arsip tentang gadis itu dan membacanya lagi, berulang-ulang, kemudian ia menyisip kopi, yang sayangnya terganggu oleh suara decit pintu,

"Ku-maksudku, Dr. Lucilfer, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu", Kuroro terkejut mendengar suara Leorio dari balik pintu,

"Hn, jam segini? Seingatku aku tidak punya janji untuk bertemu orang pada jam ini", Kuroro berargumen balik, sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya yang tadi lebih mirip seperti seorang direktur perusahaan ketimbang psikiater,

"Katanya ini mendesak", Leorio kembali berujar, Kuroro mengernyit, mencoba menerka-nerka siapa gerangan yang ingin bertemu dengannya pada jam ini,

"Baiklah, suruh dia masuk", katanya tenang, sembari merapikan meja kerjanya yang semula berantakan, dengan arsip-arsip mengenai Kurapika Hibiki tentunya.

Seorang gadis muda dengan langkah malu-malu dan kepala tertunduk terlihat masuk melalui pintu, rambutnya jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya, wajahnya tidak terlihat, namun dengan cepat Kuroro segera mengenali siapa sosok gadis yang datang sore itu, gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama yang tadi pagi keluar dari ruangannya dengan penuh kekesalan, Kurapika.

"Dr. Lucilfer", katanya dengan suara mendesis yang terdengar lirih, Kuroro mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap gadis itu dengan wajah heran,

"Ya?", katanya merespon, gadis itu mendekat kearahnya dengan langkah gontai namun pandangan matanya tetap menyapu lantai marmer dibawahnya,

"Tadi katamu...kau bisa menghilangkan mimpi burukku, apa itu benar?", Kurapika bertanya dengan suara lirih yang kini terdengar mistis, sekejap gadis itu menebar hawa misterius pada ruangan itu, dan kalau Kuroro adalah seorang yang percaya metafisika—ilmu tentang hal-hal gaib—maka ia pasti sudah merinding, tapi nyatanya tidak, Kuroro bukan penganut metafisika, melainkan seorang yang logis.

"Ya, aku memang berkata demikian, tapi kau—", Kuroro balik berujar pada gadis pirang itu, yang langsung memotong kata-katanya,

"Aku menyetujuinya, aku ingin kau menghapus mimpi-mimpi itu", kali ini suaranya terdengar sedih dan menyayat hati, Kuroro kembali menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya,

"Kau serius?", katanya dalam nada datar namun tetap terdengar bingung, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menalarkan apapun tentang gadis ini, gadis yang membuatnya benar-benar tenggelam dalam penelitiannya sendiri, yang sebelumnya menolak keras dan kini kembali dengan persetujuan yang membingungkan, benaknya mempertanyakan semua alasan yang masuk akal, dan sedikitnya ia mengharapkan Kurapika akan menyampaikan alasannya itu.

"Serius", kata-kata Kurapika yang kali ini terdengar penuh tekad dan dingin, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kuroro dengan pandangan mata yang dalam, Kuroro terperanjat, bukan karena kedalaman pandangan mata Kurapika yang ditujukan padanya itu, melainkan karena mata yang menatapnya bukan lagi mata _cerulean_ Kurapika yang jernih namun penuh dengan amarah, melainkan sepasang bola mata merah yang dipenuhi hasrat kebencian yang begitu dalam dan luas, terhadap dirinya.

* * *

Kaki-kaki kecil itu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, dibantu oleh hembusan angin yang begitu kencang, hampir-hampir menerbangkan tubuh gadis kecil itu, airmata mengalir deras membasahi pipi dan dagunya, bibirnya terlihat pucat dan menggigil, tubuhnya bergetar melawan suhu udara yang begitu rendah, nafasnya memburu, dengan uap-uap putih yang berhembus dari bibirnya yang membeku, ia terus berlari, tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Kurapika menangis sambil terus berlari tanpa menoleh seperti yang telah diinstruksikan oleh ibunya, matanya sudah semakin sembab, dan dia sudah berlari jauh, sejauh yang ia bisa, dan sekarang kaki dan nafasnya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di samping sebuah rumah kayu kecil, bersandar pada dindingnya, dan duduk sambil meluruskan kaki.

Kurapika mengatur nafasnya sambil menghapus airmata di pipinya dengan menggunakan ujung lengan gaun tidurnya.

Pikirannya kembali pada waktu sesaat tadi, ketika ia melihat pembunuhan ayahnya yang begitu tragis, dan penuh dengan darah.

_"Kurapika"_, ia mengingat suara ibunya, yang memanggil namanya dari balik pintu,

_"Kau harus segera pergi"_, kenangnya, saat mengatakan itu, ibunya memegang bahunya yang ringkih, kemudian meraih wajahnya yang tertunduk, menatap matanya dengan sorot lembut yang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, sementara telinganya menangkap jeritan-jeritan kematian dari luar sana, tak jauh dari tempat ayahnya berdiri sebelum ia dibunuh, dan ia tahu itu berart semua tidak akan pernah baik-baik lagi.

_"Kurapika",_ kembali suara ibunya memanggilnya, kali ini, ia merasakan bekas dekapan sang bunda yang masih begitu hangat, mengalahkan dinginnya malam, dan hembusan angin yang hampir menerbangkan tubuhnya tadi, Kurapika menitikkan airmatanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit menatap bintang-bintang yang berada jauh dilangit sana, dengan membayangkan mereka adalah saudara-saudara dan teman-temannya yang telah tewas.

Ia lalu menurunkan pandangannya dan menoleh kearah jalanan panjang didepannya, ia tidak boleh berhenti dan membiarkan dirinya mati ditangan para penjahat itu, maka dengan tekad bulat, Kurapika berdiri dan meneruskan perjalanannya, sekali lagi, tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.

* * *

Kuroro menatap sosok gadis muda yang terbaring di sofa dalam ruangannya.

Gadis yang tadi masuk kedalam ruangannya dengan langkah gontai dan ambruk begitu saja, dengan kata lain, pingsan.

"Kurapika, ada apa dengan dirimu sebenarnya?", ia bertanya dalam gumaman singkat, lalu pemuda itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu,

"Leorio, bisa kau menutup jadwalku, hari ini", perintahnya, Leorio menggangguk dan segera melaksanakan tugasnya, lalu ia ikut masuk kedalam ruangan Kuroro yang masih terang,

"Jadi ada apa dengan gadis Hibiki ini?", Leorio bertanya datar, sambil ikut menatap gadis muda itu, ia terlelap dan tampak begitu damai,

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, Leorio, dia mendatangiku dan menyatakan persetujuannya, tapi setelah itu dia pingsan, untung aku sempat menahan tubuhnya sebelum terbanting keatas lantai marmer ini", kata Kuroro lagi,

Leorio menghela nafas, "Hm, tangkapan bagus, dok", katanya setengah mencibir,

"Maksudmu?", tanya Kuroro dingin, meski sekilas terlihat ia tidak suka dengan ungkapan barusan,

"Kau mengertilah, tidak usah berlagak bodoh", Leorio kembali menyahut.

"Aku akan mengabari orangtuanya, barangkali mereka mencarinya", Kuroro memulai topik baru, sedikitnya terselip sebuah pesan bahwa ia sudah ingin menyudahi pembicaraan yang tadi,

"Oh, baiklah, aku akan menjaga gadismu ini", Leorio menyahut lagi, kali ini Kuroro membalas dengan menatapnya sinis yang seakan berkata, 'Leorio, hentikan omong kosongmu itu',

"Baik-baik", Leorio menjawab dengan pasrah, lalu bergantian dengan Kuroro menempati kursi kosong didekat sofa tempat gadis itu berbaring.

* * *

"Kediaman Hibiki, bisa tolong beritahu dengan siapa saya bicara?", tanya suara yang sepertinya adalah resepsionis rumah itu,

"Ini Dr. Lucilfer", sahut Kuroro datar, ia sudah mengantisipasi yang seperti ini,mengingat pasien mudanya ini adalah seorang Hibiki,

"Oh, baiklah, ingin bicara dengan siapa, Dokter?", tanya suara itu lagi,

"Hn, tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin berpesan, tolong sampaikan pada Tuan dan Nyonya Hibiki kalau putrinya ada ditempatku", Kuroro berujar singkat,

"Oh, baiklah", sahut suara itu, kedengarannya ia mengerti,

"Trims", sahut Kuroro datar, kemudian ia menutup teleponnya dan menghela nafas, tak lama kemudian telponnya berdering, tepat seperti dugaannya,

"Dr. Lucilfer", ujar suara bariton itu, Kuroro menduga kalau itu adalah suara dari ayah Kurapika,

"Ya, saya sendiri", Kuroro menyahut datar,

"Apa benar Kurapika ada ditempatmu?", tanya suara itu lagi,

"Benar, ia datang ketempatku dan kemudian tidak sadarkan diri", jawab Kuroro singkat dan dengan intonasi yang dibuat sangat jelas, beberapa lama tidak terdengar balasan dari si penelpon, tapi lalu terdengar suara helaan nafas,

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku menitipkannya padamu", ujar pria itu yang membuat Kuroro terkejut luar biasa.

* * *

End Notes,

Review Please~


	3. Project: Escape

_**Hello minna-san...**_

_After struggling to put an end to Geschwisterliebe, which doesn't end as well as I expected, I finally came up with something to continue this story.._

_And for your information, later, Geschwisterliebe's side story was in making progress, I will publish it when the times come..so be patient if you want to know what happen in that story between chapter 6 and 7, I kind of working on them._

_There, I update this, and I also like to thank you all for staying with me until now, I know how waiting could kills..anyways_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_**Genre: **Sci-Fi, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gore, etc_

_**Rate:** T, well, maybe semi-M for the gore parts, I don't know how am I supposed to rate this chapter though ^^  
_

_**Pairing(s):** Hinted Kuroro L./Female!Kurapika, Leorio P./Menchi_

_**Warning:** Female IC, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, AU, etc_

* * *

_**Summary:** While working to stabilized the device, an idea suddenly crossed Kuroro's mind, about him search for the information about Genei Ryodan and Kuruta massacre, which turns out to be real, but under a very different circumstances. A hand was given from Menchi, a machine engineering graduate, to help them with the project. On the other hand, the young Kuruta survivor was having her first obstacle during her escape, and she ought to do whatever it takes just to make it out alive._

* * *

**Catastrophe Damsel**

**Chapter 3—Project: Escape**

October Lynx

2013

* * *

"Dr. Lucilfer, persiapan sudah mencapai 80%", Leorio mengumumkan dengan suara datar yang entah kenapa tetap saja terdengar antusias.

Mendengar ini, Kuroro yang sedang duduk di sofa, menghadap pada komputernya diatas meja, menoleh, ia berhenti mengetik sebentar.

"Baiklah, aku akan membangunkan gadis itu", ujarnya sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

"Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah seorang putri", suara bariton seorang pemuda terdengar dalam jarak yang tak begitu jauh, membuat gadis kecil yang sedang beristirahat dibawah sebatang pohon itu terkejut, seluruh inderanya segera terdesak untuk bangun,

"Siapa?", tanya gadis itu dengan suara bergetar, dipeluknya kedua lututnya sambil ia menempelkan tubuhnya ke pohon besar itu,

"Jangan khawatir Putri, aku bukan seseorang yang hendak mencelakaimu", suara itu menjawab lagi, ia terdengar tenang dan sepertinya berusaha menenangkan sang putri yang ketakutan, tapi putri Kuruta itu tidak mau percaya begitu saja, sebab seingatnya tak ada seorangpun yang menyamai dirinya dalam pelarian tadi, dan itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tidak bisa percaya bahwa orang yang berbicara ini bukanlah orang jahat.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah seharusnya kau menyebutkan namamu? Aku menolak berbicara dengan orang asing yang mencurigakan", Kurapika menjawab dingin meski rona suaranya dipenuhi ketakutan yang teramat sangat, dan dalam waktu singkat bayangan kematian ayahnya yang terjadi belum lama tadi kembali menghampiri, melengkapi semua beban yang membawanya pada keraguan seperti ini.

"Aku bukan orang asing, Putri. Namaku Pairo, apa kau bisa mempercayaiku sekarang?", tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Kurapika hanya terdiam memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

Pertama, orang ini bisa saja benar-benar Pairo, putra salah satu kerabat kerajaan, teman dekatnya.

Tapi, orang ini bisa juga hanya penipu yang mengetahui soal kedekatan dirinya dengan pemuda itu, dan kemungkinan kedua ini membuat Kurapika memutuskan untuk tidak menurunkan penjagaannya,

"Aku tidak bisa percaya, sebelum kau bisa membuktikan dirimu", sanggahnya, sembari ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada pohon itu.

Keheningan pun tercipta selama beberapa menit, dan Kurapika, dalam keheningan itu, semakin menjadi takut memikirkan, bagaimana jika orang yang berbicara dengannya itu bukanlah Pairo, melainkan hanya orang yang mengaku-aku saja?

"Oh Putri, kau sungguh dingin dan skeptis dalam menghadapi temanmu, ternyata. Padahal, dia…begitu ingin bertemu denganmu, Putri", suara lain terdengar oleh Kurapika, membuat gadis itu mengernyit curiga, dan seketika itu…perasaannya menjadi buruk, meski ia juga didera rasa penasaran mengenai siapakah orang yang baru saja mengatakan hal-hal lancang itu padanya.

* * *

"Kurapika, apa kau bisa mendengarku?", Kuroro berujar pelan sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuh gadis Hibiki itu, berusaha membangunkannya dari tidur panjangnya,

"Nnhhnn..tidak..ti-dak..", dokter muda itu mendengar sang gadis bergumam dalam tidurnya, sebelum ia mulai menangis sesegukan, aneh.

Begitu melihat reaksi Kurapika yang menurutnya aneh, Kuroro segera berhenti membangunkannya, berpikir bahwa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat baginya yang notabene-nya mendapatkan peran antagonis dalam 'dunia' gadis itu, untuk memulai interaksi apapun dengannya.

Tapi kemudian dia berpikir lagi, jika delusi ini dapat begitu menyiksa sang gadis, mengapa ia tidak menghentikannya, dengan membangunkan gadis itu dan membawanya kembali pada alam nyata? Dimana ia adalah Kurapika Hibiki, gadis 17 tahun yang lahir dari keluarga Hibiki yang terkenal akan kekayaan dan pengaruhnya dalam dunia bisnis, dan bukan seorang _survivor_ atau apapun istilahnya itu, dari pembantaian suku Kuruta seperti yang selama ini telah diyakini oleh gadis itu.

Pemuda itu diam sejenak, berusaha menimbang-nimbang di antara dua pilihan itu, memikirkan mana keputusan yang berakhir lebih baik.

Namun anehnya, tak lama kemudian ia justru mendapatkan pencerahan yang memiliki arah yang sama sekali berbeda dari kedua pilihan itu, yaitu bahwa ia bisa memulai proses meyakinkan Kurapika bahwa dia hanya berkhayal soal suku Kuruta dan lain-lainnya dengan menunjukkan pada gadis itu bahwa…sesungguhnya suku Kuruta itu tidak ada didunia ini.

Dan ya, rasanya cara terakhir ini terdengar paling aman.

"Leorio, sepertinya aku akan menunda proses pengintrupsiannya", ujar pemuda itu saat ia beralih dari ruangan dimana Kurapika tengah tertidur bersama mimpi buruknya kepada ruangan tempat asistennya itu sedang berusaha menstabilkan alat barunya, hasil penelitiannya,

"Hah? Syukurlah", Leorio membalas dengan suara yang terdengar lega, membuat Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia terlihat heran,

"Apa ada masalah?", tanya psikiater muda itu, ia pun mulai mengalihkan langkahnya yang semula tertuju ke komputernya, dan menghampiri temannya yang sedang berkutat dengan benda ciptaannya,

"Tidak, hanya saja…aku belum selesai menstabilkan alat ini, untuk digunakan olehmu dan gadis itu secara bersamaan", Leorio menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hasil penelitian rekannya,

"Oh, tak apa, masih banyak waktu. Lagipula aku juga tidak berniat untuk memakainya hari ini", sahut pemuda bermata hitam itu, sambil menghela napas sebelum ia kembali ke tujuan utamanya,

"Baguslah, ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kau tadi akan membangunkan gadis itu?", tanya Leorio begitu ia sadar bahwa Kuroro berjalan menuju komputernya seorang diri, pemuda itupun mengangkat bahunya,

"Tidak jadi, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting, yang harus kukerjakan sebelum aku memulai interaksi lagi dengan gadis itu", jawab Kuroro saat ia sudah duduk didepan komputernya, mulai mengetik-ngetik sambil berharap ia tidak akan menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Oh, ya sudah, lakukanlah dulu", jawab pria berkacamata itu, sebelum kemudian ia tersadar akan sesuatu,

"Bicara soal sesuatu yang lebih _urgent_, apa kau tidak lapar? Seingatku kita belum makan siang, dan kurasa aku akan memesan sesuatu", timpal Leorio begitu sadar perutnya keroncongan karena belum diisi apapun sejak siang tadi.

Kuroro yang baru memulai pencariannya pun baru tersadar kalau ia juga cukup lapar,

"Sepertinya makanan _Thailand_ boleh juga", katanya tanpa memindahkan sorot matanya dari layar komputernya, Leorio pun menghela napas, mengenal tabiat teman kuliahnya itu, ia dapat segera menyimpulkan bahwa mereka akan memesan makanan _Thailand delivery_, seperti yang sudah dipilih secara sepihak oleh Kuroro, dan ia berharap kali ini pemuda itu mau membayar porsinya sendiri, mengingat harga menu di restoran itu…cukup menguras kantong.

* * *

Pembantaian Kuruta. Genei Ryodan.

Dua kalimat itu merupakan keyword yang dipakai oleh Kuroro ketika dia hendak mencari tahu kebenaran mengenai pembantaian suku Kuruta yang menjadi objek delusi Kurapika, pasien barunya.

Pada awal pencarian, Kuroro merasa lega karena tidak menemukan apapun dalam halaman _web_, namun alisnya mengernyit ketika ia sampai pada halaman _web_ yang kesepuluh, dimana terdapat sebuah alamat _website_ yang menyebutkan kalimat-kalimat itu secara utuh.

Didorong rasa ingin tahu yang besar, Kuroro pun mengarahkan kursornya pada web itu, dan membukanya.

Ternyata pembantaian Kuruta benar-benar pernah terjadi!

_ ...pada suatu malam, ketika seluruh siswa-siswinya sedang tertidur, sekolah Kuruta Academy dikejutkan oleh kedatangan sekelompok anak muda, yang berjumlah tigabelas orang, dan menamakan diri mereka Genei Ryodan. Kelompok ini masuk dari gerbang depan sekolah, dan langsung bertindak, mereka membunuh penjaga sekolah yang sempat menanyai mereka, beruntung aksi mereka ini tertangkap kamera sekolah. Berdasarkan hasil rekaman cctv sekolah, terlihat bahwa mereka memasuki sekolah pada pukul 02.00 dini hari, dan mereka memulai aksi kejahatan genosida terhadap sebagian besar penghuni sekolah tersebut, dengan tanpa alasan yang jelas karena mereka belum tertangkap sampai saat ini….. _

Kuroro terdiam seusai membaca artikel itu, masih berharap diam-diam bahwa ini semua hanya rekayasa internet saja, cerita yang dikarang-karang untuk kepentingan beberapa pihak semata.

Karena sibuk memikirkan perihal artikel itu, pemuda bermata hitam itu tidak menyadari kehadiran sesosok gadis yang sebenarnya hendak dibangunkannya tadi, Kurapika.

"Dr. Lucilfer, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?", tanya Kurapika pelan, suaranya terdengar agak parau, menandakan ia baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Ah, Kurapika, rupanya kau sudah bangun", Kuroro menyapa gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari artikel yang baru saja dibacanya, tapi tunggu dulu.

Ini aneh, kenapa Kurapika tiba-tiba saja bersikap normal padanya? Bukankah sebelumnya ia adalah gadis yang benar-benar membenci dirinya? Hei, sejak kapan semuanya jadi berubah sedemikian drastis?

"Hn, dan aku lapar", Kurapika berujar lemah, sambil tetap berdiri mematung di dekat pintu yang memisahkan ruang tidur—satu tempat di klinik yang sering di fungsikan oleh pemuda itu sebagai ruang tidur darurat jika ia sedang tidak berniat pulang ke rumah—dengan ruang kerja tempat Kuroro berada saat ini, tapi itu tidak lama karena kemudian Kuroro bisa melihat Kurapika sudah berjalan dan duduk di kursi pasien, seperti pada hari-hari kunjungannya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun ternyata, untung aku memesan lebih", Leorio yang baru saja kembali dari menelpon diluar, bergabung dengan keduanya, dan ia masih belum menyadari keanehan sikap gadis ini, mengingat ia sendiri jarang berinteraksi dengannya.

"Kau…", Kurapika menoleh pada Leorio yang sudah bergabung dengan Kuroro disekitar meja kerja pemuda itu, mencoba sebisanya untuk menanyakan namanya tanpa terlihat bodoh,

"Ah, iya, kita belum sempat berkenalan, namaku Leorio Paladiknight, aku asisten Dr. Lucilfer, Nona Hi—",

"Kurapika", potong gadis itu sebelum Leorio sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat asisten psikiater itu merespon dengan 'oh' sebelum ia bergabung dengan temannya, hendak mencari tahu apa yang dicari pemuda itu di komputernya sejak tadi.

"Oh ya, Kuroro, kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau aku mengundang Menchi kesini?", Leorio membuka pembicaraan setelah gagal menilik apa yang dilihat Kuroro di komputernya,

"Ya, bukan masalah. Tapi kalau kalian sampai macam-macam diruang kerjaku, kuharap kau mengantarnya pulang", pemuda itu segera membalas dengan memberi _ultimatum_ pada rekannya itu, mengingat ia dan pacarnya, ehem, terkenal sering bermesraan di semua tempat, yang kadang-kadang tidak bisa diduga, dan Kuroro tidak berniat mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan Leorio bermesraan dengan kekasihnya di ruang kerjanya, dan didepan ahli waris Hibiki Corporation pula! Lupakan!

Itu terlalu berbahaya untuk dirinya, nama baiknya, dan nasib kariernya yang gemilang karena menyandang status sebagai psikiater genius, mengingat ia masih sangat muda untuk menyandang gelar Profesor Doktor di bidang spesialis kejiwaan dan psikologi klinis.

* * *

Kurapika memaksa kedua kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat lagi.

Ia harus selamat, atau pengorbanan kedua orangtuanya, salah seorang temannya, dan kesempatan yang dibuatnya akan sia-sia.

Keringat dingin membasahi dari gadis itu, dalam pelariannya yang semakin panjang dan berbahaya, bagaimana tidak? Tadi saja nyawanya sempat terancam, karena ia diketemukan oleh seseorang yang menurutnya berbahaya.

Ya, seorang pria tanpa alis, tanpa disuruh pun Kurapika dengan mudah mengingat ciri khas yang dimiliki pria yang tadi hampir mengorek bola matanya ketika mata Kurapika memerah akibat pemandangan yang terhampar dihadapannya.

Tetapi dia juga berharap bahwa pria itu belajar untuk tidak pernah meremehkan dirinya meski ia hanya seorang putri raja, dan putri raja tak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa kehadiran seorang penjaga, yang artinya, tanpa penjaga sang putri tak bisa apa-apa.

Sebuah senyum tipis yang lega menghiasi wajahnya yang dipenuhi bulir keringat dingin ketika ia ingat apa yang dilakukannya sebelum berlari tadi, dalam hati Kurapika bahkan merasa bahwa keluarganya di surga sana pasti bangga padanya!

_Gadis itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri, yang terbawa oleh rasa penasarannya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengendap-endap dan mencuri lihat siapa pria lancang yang tengah berbicara padanya itu. _

_Oh, jika saja Kurapika lebih bisa mengendalikan diri, ia pasti tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi yang genting seperti ini._

_ Sekarang ia dengan tenaga seorang anak kecilnya tengah berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman seorang pria yang kelihatannya jauh lebih besar dan lebih kuat darinya._

_ Tangan pria itu berada di lehernya, mencengkramnya dengan begitu kuat sampai gadis itu benar-benar sesak napas._

_ Ia bahkan kesulitan untuk menggapai udara bebas, apalagi untuk mengingat bagaimana awalnya sampai keadaannya bisa sampai begini._

_ Dengan darah mengalir dari sela-sela rambutnya, beberapa luka gores di sekujur tubuhnya, dan tangan seorang pria yang berada di lehernya, menekannya sedemikian rupa hingga Kurapika harus menancapkan kuku-kukunya sendiri ke telapak tangannya, berusaha untuk tetap sadar._

_ "Heh, Putri, bagaimana kalau kau melihat teman malangmu itu?", suara bass pria itu menyapa telinga Kurapika, merampasnya secara paksa dari alam pemikirannya, _

_"…", Kurapika tidak menjawab, ia memang bisa mengerti maksud kata-kata pria itu, dan airmatanya menjadi bukti atas penalaran kepalanya itu, namun…dengan sulitnya bernapas, bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan apapun?_

_ "Baiklah, aku tidak peduli apa katamu, tapi kita akan berjalan-jalan sebentar, siapa tahu itu bisa membuatmu sedikit..'bernilai'", pria itu berujar dengan seringai diwajahnya, yang seketika membuat dirinya gentar, ia sangat mengerti bahwa apapun yang terjadi nanti pastinya bukan hal baik._

_ Rasa lega sempat terbersit dibenak gadis itu ketika ia merasakan tangan pria—harga dirinya menolak menyebutnya pemuda meskipun wajah orang didepannya masih cocok untuk sebutan itu—itu terlepas dari lehernya. _

_Dengan terbatuk-batuk dan karena masih berusaha menyelaraskan napas, gadis itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, dalam hati ia sedikit bingung karena melihat langkah pria itu menjauhi dirinya, _

_"Hah..hah..uhuk..uhuk", suara gadis itu terbagi antara usaha bernapas dan batuknya._

_ Kurapika hampir saja berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah membiarkannya lolos dengan mudah, tapi semua itu sirna saat ia melihat sang pria melangkah kembali, mendekati dirinya, dengan sesuatu dalam genggamannya._

_ Potongan-potongan tubuh manusia._

_ Kurapika membelalak ngeri, potongan-potongan tubuh manusia berada dalam genggaman tangan pria itu, hancur seperti daging yang diremas-remas. _

_Seluruh pergelangan tangan sang pria berlumuran darah, begitupun dengan lengan bajunya, hampir semua menjadi merah oleh cairan kental berbau anyir itu. _

_Mata cerulean gadis itu berangsur-angsur memerah, dan sorot matanya menajam, ketika melihat potongan kain dari pakaian khas sukunya, berada diantara onggokan daging digenggaman salah satu dari kedua tangan pria itu, sementara di tangan satunya lagi, terdapat dua buah bola, yang berwarna putih, dan memiliki sedikit ekor kecil dibelakangnya. _

_Tanpa perlu bertanya, gadis itu sudah tahu apa yang berada dalam genggaman yang satu lagi itu, sepasang bola mata, yang sudah terlepas dari tempatnya. _

_"Ah, Putri. Ini dia, teman yang tadi mau bertemu denganmu itu", si pria berkata dengan santai, dibukanya genggaman tangannya yang berisi dua bola mata itu, dan disodorkannya pada sang gadis, sementara tangan yang satu lagi itu dibuang kebelakang, dan Kurapika menyaksikan bagaimana pria itu melemparkan onggokan daging itu begitu saja, sehingga kemarahan semakin membakar jiwanya. _

_Tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana nasib kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa perih karena tadi ia menancapkan kuku-kukunya, Kurapika menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil benda apapun yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai senjata._

_ Tangan kecilnya pun meraba-raba diatas tanah kosong itu, hingga sebuah batu tajam berukuran besar teraba olehnya._

_ Ia tidak peduli, bagaimana batu tersebut juga akan melukai tangannya, karena dalam kepalanya, hanya ada keinginan untuk menyerang pria itu, membalaskan kematian salah satu teman dekatnya, dan mungkin saja pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya._

_ Kurapika pun menunggu, sambil menggenggam erat batu tajam itu dibalik punggungnya, waktunya harus tepat jika ia mengharapkan hal ini sebagai kesempatan besar untuk melarikan diri. _

_Ketika pria itu sekali lagi mengarahkan tangannya kearah dirinya, sementara ia menyimpan bola mata itu dalam sakunya, gadis itu mundur. _

_Ia mundur dan terus mundur, berpura-pura dalam posisi terpojok, hingga akhirnya punggungnya menempel pada sebatang pohon yang tadi dipakainya sebagai tempat bersembunyi._

_ Lantas, dengan sebuah rencana dikepalanya, dan perhitungan seadanya, gadis itu masih berpura-pura tersudut, hingga sang pria berada begitu dekat dengannya, dan sesuai dugaannya, hendak mengambil bola matanya juga. _

_BUUKK!_

_ Kurapika memukulkan batu ditangannya kekepala pria itu, sambil menunduk, pukulannya tepat sasaran, tentu saja, dan kekuatannya cukup untuk membenturkan kepala depan pria itu ke pohon, sementara bagian belakangnya terkena batu tajam._

_ Gadis itu tidak mau menyia-nyiakan satu detik pun dari kesempatan ini, maka itu, dengan cepat ia menuntun kaki kecilnya untuk berlari menjauh._

* * *

"Kau benar-benar bisa menghapus mimpi burukku, bukan?", gadis Hibiki itu membuka pembicaraan pada acara makan malam yang akhirnya diputuskan untuk diadakan ditempat lain setelah Menchi mengajak mereka semua—Leorio menyebut Kurapika sebagai teman kencan Kuroro—ke sebuah restoran _chinese_.

"Hm, mimpi buruk?", tanya Menchi sebelum Kuroro sempat menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, Kurapika menoleh saat mendengar ucapan wanita itu,

"Iya, Me-chan, kau ingat 'kan pada disertasi Kuroro mengenai _Project:_ _Escape _itu?", kali ini giliran Leorio yang menyelak psikiater jenius berambut hitam itu, Kuroro pun menghela napas, berniat tidak menjawab sama sekali kalau bukan karena tiba-tiba ia menyadari tatapan Kurapika yang menuntutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Oh, yang itu", gadis berambut merah itu segera mengingatnya, "Bukannya kalian sudah akan menutup penelitian itu tahun lalu?", ia bertanya bingung, seingatnya tahun lalu kedua pemuda ini sudah mengatakan akan menutup proyek itu, tapi kenapa sekarang mereka membukanya lagi?

"Ya, tadinya kami memang berniat begitu, tapi—", Leorio menyumpit makanannya sebelum bicara, ekor matanya mengisyaratkan agar Menchi menoleh kearah Kurapika yang masih merenggut karena Kuroro belum memenuhi tuntutannya,

"Hn?...aku mengerti", jawab Menchi ketika sadar akan keberadaan gadis pirang itu.

"Dr. Lucilfer, apa kau melamun?", Kurapika yang terdengar kesal bertanya untuk kedua kalinya pada pemuda itu, berharap Kuroro menjawabnya kali ini,

"Ehm, tidak", jawab pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu, ia meletakkan sumpit dan mangkuknya diatas meja sebelum mulai berbicara,

"Hanya saja, aku belum bisa memastikan keberhasilannya, Kurapika", akhirnya ia menjawab, suaranya terdengar tenang dan penuh keyakinan.

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu Kurapika tidak menyahut lagi, tapi kelihatan sekali gadis itu hanya sedang memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan olehnya untuk menjawab.

"Hei, Kuroro, apa aku boleh membantu? Barusan Leorio mengatakan kalau ia masih kesulitan menstabilkan _Project: Escape_ kalian itu, kurasa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk itu", tawar Menchi tanpa basa-basi.

Kuroro sempat memikirkannya juga, dalam hati, sebagai seorang insinyur tehnik mesin—dan temannya— membuat Menchi menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mereka butuhkan pertolongannya, apalagi jika mengingat ia dan Leorio sama-sama berasal dari jalur psikologis.

"Aku menghargai tawaranmu, Menchi, dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menyetujuinya, asalkan—", Kuroro memberi jeda sebentar, sementara Menchi, Leorio, dan Kurapika, memberinya tatapan ingin tahu,

"Asalkan?", tanya gadis berambut merah itu, selaku orang yang sedang diajak berbicara oleh Kuroro.

"Selama kau bisa bersikap professional, dalam lingkup kerja ini, jika kau tahu maksudku", ia menjawab dengan nada datar, tapi mengundang tawa bagi Menchi dan Leorio, sementara Kurapika yang belum benar-benar mengerti hanya terdiam saja, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kuroro.

"Baiklah, syaratmu kuterima", ujar Menchi setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya yang meledak, sementara Leorio yang sedikit lebih kalem, sudah berhenti sejak beberapa menit sebelumnya,

"_Thanks_, mohon bantuannya", sahut Kuroro.

* * *

**Unlogin Reviews Column Answer:**

**Ken Shi**

Here's the update, I hope you like it!

* * *

_**End Notes,**_

_Review please!_


	4. A Sudden Jolted Memory

_**Hello minna-san...**_

_This one of the short chapter, maybe. But I decided it that it would be like this, just this, because I didn't like to spoiled too much of this story on its 4th chapter, yeah, you knows the reason._

_And for my dearest friend, Natsu Hiru-chan, I'm sorry for not wishing you a happy birthday in time so, let's say I'm dedicating this chapter to you, _

**_Happy Birthday Natsu!_**

_Okay, enough with the babbling, I think you want to read the story already so, here it is._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_**Genre: **Sci-Fi, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Gore, etc_

_**Rate:** T, well, maybe semi-M for the gore parts, I don't know how am I supposed to rate this chapter though ^^  
_

_**Pairing(s):** Hinted Kuroro L./Female!Kurapika, Leorio P./Menchi_

_**Gueststar:** Kira Hibiki a.k.a. Kira Yamato and Sai Argyle (Sai Hibiki here), they are from Gundam Seed_

_**Warning:** Female IC, OOC-ness, typo(s), perhaps, AU, etc_

* * *

_**Summary:** On a blind morning in Menchi's house, Kurapika suddenly burst into a rage, which confused them all after she was doing civilized the day before. Meanwhile, a sudden memory crossed in the red-headed girl, about Hibiki Corp change of leader._

* * *

**Catastrophe Damsel**

**Chapter 4—A Sudden Jolted Memory**

October Lynx

2013

* * *

"MATI KAU KURORO LUCILFER!", seru gadis pirang itu, suaranya terdengar bagai singa yang mengaum dan siap menerkam siapapun yang berada didepannya.

Dibelakang gadis itu, tampak Menchi sedang berusaha menahannya, ia, dengan kekuatan fisiknya yang lumayan berkat latihan judo pada masa SMA-nya, tampak mencengkram lengan gadis itu dan menahannya, sambil mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang sedang terjadi, tanpa lupa melemparkan wajah bertanya-tanya pada Leorio yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, dengan sebuah suntikan anestesi ditangannya.

"Kurapika, bisakah kita duduk dan membicarakan ini baik-baik?", Kuroro yang berada dihadapan gadis itu tampak berusaha bernegosiasi dengannya, meski ia sendiri masih dilanda kebingungan mengenai apa yang membuat Kurapika tiba-tiba berubah sikap lagi setelah kemarin ia bersikap kasual padanya,

"Tidak!", gadis itu berseru dengan suara lantang, untung saja saat ini mereka sedang berada dirumah Menchi—semalam atas usul Menchi, Kurapika menginap dirumahnya—sehingga keributan yang terjadi pada pagi buta ini tidak begitu heboh, mengingat Menchi tinggal di kota kecil Pineland yang merupakan ujung selatan kota metropolitan Yorkshin.

"Lepaskan aku!", pekiknya, masih berusaha memberontak meski kekuatan fisik gadis Hibiki itu jauh lebih lemah dibanding Menchi,

"Leorio, cepat! Tanganku pegal!", gerutu Menchi tanpa melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Kurapika yang masih berusaha memberontak, sebilah pisau dapur terlihat dalam genggamannya,

"I-iya, aku sedang mencoba, bisakah kau buat dia lebih tenang lagi?", Leorio tampak gugup meski ia memegang suntikan ditangannya dengan kuat, sepertinya sang asisten dokter sudah lama kalah mental pada pertarungan dengan gadis Hibiki ini.

"Ayolah! Kau 'kan laki-laki! Mau membuatku tertusuk dulu?!", Menchi mulai marah-marah, meski tahu Leorio memang bukan orang yang bernyali tinggi seperti dirinya, tetap saja, saat-saat seperti ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bersikap takut, mengingat nyawa Kuroro dan dirinya sendirilah yang menjadi taruhannya.

"B-baiklah", Leorio mulai mendekat sementara Menchi mulai kelelahan menahan Kurapika yang dari tadi tidak henti-hentinya memberontak, Kuroro sendiri tampak masih berusaha bernegosiasi dengan gadis itu,

"Dengar, Kurapika Hibiki, namaku memang Kuroro Lucilfer, tapi aku bukan seorang Danchou…apalah itu, aku adalah seorang psikiater yang diberi amanat oleh kedua orangtuamu untuk, menghentikan khayalan gilamu itu", ujar pemuda itu akhirnya, ia sudah cukup kesal karena semua kata-katanya ditampik oleh pewaris Hibiki itu,

"Kuberitahu padamu, Danchou Laba-laba", Kurapika menjawab dengan nada mengejek, ia mulai terlihat tenang dari segi gerakan karena perhatiannya sedang terpusat pada keinginannya untuk mengejek pemuda itu, Kuroro.

"Pertama, aku tidak sedang berkhayal. Aku tahu ini terjadi, dan akan kubuktikan padamu kalau aku tidak berbohong, kau hanya tidak tahu saja", ia meneruskan dengan suara yang masih terkesan sombong, dan untuk beberapa alasan yang spesifik, Kuroro memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya baik-baik,

"Dan kedua, kau salah. Namaku bukan Kurapika Hibiki, aku… aku Kurapika Kuruta".

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya sekarang?", tanya Menchi begitu mereka akhirnya bisa menenangkan gadis itu, tatapan mata hijaunya tertuju pada Leorio dengan sorot yang tidak begitu menyenangkan, ia memang masih agak emosi jika harus mengingat kejadian tadi, dimana Leorio terlihat seperti seorang pengecut sementara ia seharusnya bisa melakukan sesuatu lebih cepat agar ia tidak berakhir dengan luka gores ditangannya seperti saat ini.

"Berapa persen persiapan _Project: Escape_ saat ini?", tanya Kuroro dengan suara yang terdengar lelah, wajar saja, selama peristiwa tadi berlangsung, ialah yang harus memutar otak mencari cara untuk bernegosiasi dengan gadis itu, mencoba membuatnya diam sampai kedua rekannya bisa menyuntikkan anestesi ke tangannya, dan, seperti halnya Menchi, ia juga agak sedikit kecewa dengan tindakan Leorio yang lamban sekali sampai dirinya harus 7 kali bernegosiasi dengan menggunakan berbagai alasan dan pertanyaan yang menurutnya dapat membuat gadis itu diam sebentar.

"Hampir 99%, kenapa?", Leorio pun angkat bicara meski ia terdengar ragu, dengan kedua temannya menatapnya seperti itu, bukan satu hal yang aneh jika ia terlihat ragu, apalagi, ia memang bukan seorang yang mempunyai nyali besar ketika berhadapan dengan seorang pemegang senjata tajam, seperti pisau dapur dalam contoh Kurapika tadi.

"Tunggu, kau tidak berpikir untuk-", Menchi langsung bertanya pada Kuroro begitu mendengar jawaban Leorio,

"Justru itu yang kupikirkan. Aku akan menggunakan _Project: Escape_ sekarang", jawab Kuroro dengan nada yang terdengar begitu yakin, hal ini membuat Menchi mengernyitkan alisnya, tapi kemudian ia hanya menoleh pada Leorio,

"Bagaimana menurutmu?", ia bertanya dengan nada professional, matanya tertuju pada lantai disampingnya, lalu ia menegakkan kepalanya sampai mata hiajunya bertemu dengan pintu kamar dimana Kurapika tadi mereka tempatkan, dalam keadaan terikat untuk mencegah terjadinya amukan yang kedua pada hari ini.

"Aku sempat mengecek kondisi gadis itu, tadi. Dan secara fisik, sepertinya dia akan mampu melewati proses perjalanannya", Leorio menjawab pelan meski ia sudah mulai mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya lagi, ia menoleh pada Kuroro, rasanya pemuda itu pasti sedang memiliki sesuatu dalam kepalanya,

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berangkat ke laboratorium sekarang", kata Kuroro dengan suara yang terdengar tidak memilki keraguan sedikitpun.

* * *

Ketiganya pun berkendara menuju laboratorium yang tak lain adalah rumah Kuroro sendiri yang kira-kira berjarak sejauh dua setengah jam jika ditempuh dengan mobil pada hari-hari yang tidak begitu ramai.

Rumah milik sang psikiater berada di ujung lain dari daerah perumahan yang ditempati Menchi, namun cukup dekat dengan universitas tempat pemuda itu menjalani kuliah strata satu-nya dulu, juga dengan kawasan toko bahan-bahan penelitian yang membuat tempat itu menjadi salah satu lokasi perumahan yang berbahaya namun cukup strategis jika yang menempatinya adalah para ilmuwan atau peneliti semacam Kuroro.

Keempat orang itu membagi diri mereka dalam dua kelompok, karena terdapat tiga buah mobil di _carport_ Menchi tadi, meski mereka hanya menggunakan dua diantaranya; yang pertama adalah Kuroro dan Leorio, yang berangkat dengan mengendarai mobil milik pemuda bermata hitam itu, tentu saja Kuroro yang mengemudi.

Sementara Menchi yang membawa Kurapika yang masih tertidur akibat pengaruh anestesi mengemudikan mobil Leorio, mengingat nanti ia bisa pulang dengan diantar oleh si pemilik mobil.

Kurapika sendiri, tertidur di kursi belakang dengan keadaan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang diculik, dengan tangan terikat dan posisi tertidur miring.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak padamu, gadis Hibiki", Menchi bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, ketika itu kondisi jalanan sedang agak tersendat, dan ia memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk memeriksa keadaan penumpangnya,

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Amukanmu tadi pagi… benar-benar kacau", katanya sambil menatap Kurapika yang masih terlelap dari kaca spion atasnya,

"Untung saja kaca mobilnya gelap, kalau tidak..", Menchi berucap sambil membayangkan jika ia tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan seorang reporter yang tengah naik sepeda motor dan melihat putri tunggal Hibiki berada di kursi belakangnya dengan keadaan seperti itu, sungguh, ia tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi karena hal tersebut merupakan masalah besar, untuk karier dan nama baiknya di hadapan masyarakat.

Menchi baru menghela napas lega ketika gerbang perumahan yang dihuni oleh pemuda itu mulai terlihat, ia sempat khawatir akan adanya orang yang tanpa sengaja melihat gadis yang sedang tertidur itu dan mengenalinya sebagai Kurapika Hibiki, putri semata wayang dari Kira Hibiki, seorang pria yang menurut Menchi sangat tampan, berwibawa, dan karismatik dan merupakan pemilik sekaligus pencetus perusahaan besar Hibiki Corp itu.

_"Hn?"_, tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dibenaknya, ia ingat sekali, kalau pada saat ia masih menjadi ketua OSIS di SMP dulu, perusahaan Hibiki dipimpin oleh seorang bernama Kira Hibiki, dan pria itu pula yang pernah muncul di televisi dengan sebuah berita heboh mengenai kelahiran putri pertamanya, Kurapika.

Tapi sepengetahuan gadis berusia 21 tahun itu, sekarang ini perusahaan raksasa itu dipimpin oleh seorang pria membosankan yang bernama Sai Hibiki, pada penemuannya ini, Menchi mengernyitkan alisnya, sebuah skandal besar dalam tubuh Hibiki Corporation tiba-tiba saja terlintas dibenaknya.

"Kuroro", kata Menchi dengan suara tegas, wajahnya terlihat begitu tegang dan serius saat ini,

"Hm?", pemuda itu menjawab datar, tapi ia menoleh pada Menchi yang langsung memanggilnya begitu ia turun dari mobil, ada apa ini?

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, tapi… kurasa sebaiknya kita membawa masuk gadis ini dulu", Menchi berkata kemudian, iapun membuka pintu belakangnya dan menatap Kurapika yang sedang tertidur dalam pengaruh anestesi,

_"Kau harus sembuh, Kurapika"_, ia berbisik dalam dirinya sendiri,

_"Kau harus sembuh, dan membongkar semua kegilaan di Hibiki Corporation, karena itu…"_, dia berhenti sebentar, dipandangnya wajah tidur Kurapika yang damai,

_"Karena itu aku akan mendukung usaha kedua pria itu sepenuhnya, untukmu, dan mungkin untuk masa depan dunia yang kini berada dibawah perusahaan besarmu"_, ia menghela napas, lalu ia mulai mengangkat tubuh Kurapika dari kursi, sebelum menyerahkannya untuk dibawa masuk oleh Kuroro, dengan ia menyusul dari belakang pemuda itu.

* * *

_**A/N:** _

_Please review so I can come back to you, I'd like to know what you think for this shorty chappy, though it was made for another conflicts introduction, I guess._

_Anyways, I hope you guys have a nice day, even if this not one story to made a day, hehe._

_._

_Cheers, _


End file.
